A Weapon's Soul
by gamerandartist35
Summary: Ruby was practicing and there is no better way to practice than to kill some Grimm in the forest during your free time in Beacon, but since she killed a few Grimm, they all turn to black fire. 'What are those?"


A Weapon's soul

* * *

Summary

Ruby was practicing and there is no better way to practice than to kill some Grimm in the forest during your free time in Beacon, but since she killed a few Grimm, they all turn to black fire. _'What are those?"_

* * *

 **So someone requested me to make a story about RWBY and Soul Eater, I can't believe someone requested a story from me, this a first for me so I am going to do my best.**

* * *

At Beacon, they just announce a No class today, so every student is going to get to do anything they want for the whole day.

Our heroes are having their free day, Weiss is studying so that she can get the upper hand for the next quiz in Oobleck's class, Blake was going to the library to read a couple of books that might spark her interest, as for Yang, she is going to train her power on a few training bots.

Ah, let's not forget team JNPR. Ren was meditating on the fields of Beacon as Nora was training with Yang (She's been begging for Yang to have a spar with her, but Yang knows that Nora has a war hammar/grenade launcher, so she would lose by Nora or is she?), Jaune was having a spar with Pyrrha on the roof again and Jaune was improving in the last couple of months since his time here in Beacon.

Now you may be wondering, where the hell is Ruby. She is going to Emerald forest to kill a few Grimms with her baby and also upgraded her weapon. Crescent Rose, so she is going to test that new special feature of her baby to some live dummies. (And what I mean live dummies is that she is going to practice with Crescent Rose on a couple of Grimm)

Ruby headed to the cliff to where the launch pad is and that is the same launch pad that they use to get to Emerald forest to get a partner and form a team.

" _Those were the good times"_ Ruby thought as she smile happily and were those really good times for her?

Anyway, she steps on the launch pad to be sent to a Grimm infested forest and that is the only way to get to Emerald forest. After a couple of 15 seconds she got launch, somehow, because you have to start the damn machine first before you are launched so Ruby must have asked Glynda or she herself started it by just stomping it, maybe, but who knows.

She is in the air and was falling fast to a couple of trees, she grins and did the same landing trick as from before where she first arrived at the cliffs to get launched into the sky, sadistic Ozpin.

She lands in a kneeling position looking like a badass and also the same landing position she did from initiation.

She deploy her weapon and walks into the forest where her whole world will change.

Ruby was being patient of Grimm coming to her because she just normally walks in the forest with her guard up tight and waiting for any Grimm to come by, when she landed, she hasn't found Grimm to kill right away so she progress forward to find them and test her weapon to see if it's powerful.

She waited….and waited…..

And waited….and waited..

And waite-

"This is starting to get pretty boring" and now she is bored, she is really eager to test her weapon right away so she fired a shot so that Grimm come running to her.

To her surprise, it actually works because red eyes are surrounding her.

She grins and set her weapon to gun mode to test the accuracy and power of the bullet.

The red eyes that were hiding in the bushes slowly came out and she saw a Beowolf with its pack, they look hungry as their red eyes glow with anger for some reason, must be anger for hunger.

She points her weapon at one and fires, the Beowolf that she shot is now missing a head or mostly an entire upper body.

Ruby got really surprised, she didn't expect it to be that powerful, but she shook the thought away as the rest of the pack charge her with pure hatred right now.

Ruby turns her weapon into scythe mode and began to attack, she simply swings at three Beowolves and they got cut really smoothly.

She then turns to the rest of the pack and charge with a mighty, but a little cute battle cry.

The Beowolves charge as well and they swing at Ruby as she charge them, but all of them got sliced in half very quickly.

This excites Ruby so she finishes off the last Beowolves.

She then began to inspect her weapon, oddly enough, she was happy about the rustles and wish to kill some more Grimm until an Ursa roar from behind.

This alert Ruby so she prepares her weapon, prepared for the attack of the Ursa. The Ursa roar and charge at Ruby until Ruby swings at the Ursa's stomach and she won't believe what have happen.

The Ursa got cut in half on the middle part of the body where it is very thick for any weapon to no cut through it.

The body slams to the ground as Ruby began to celebrate her victory and her awesome weapon.

She folds her weapon and put's it at her back, hips to not use it at the moment and leaves, but she did not because the corpses of the Grimm she killed were not burning into nothingness.

This got Ruby curious so she goes to touch the Corpses. As she got close to a corpse they suddenly burn instantly until their flesh turns into pure flames, pure black flames.

Ruby got a surprise as every corpse turn to black flames, she wonder was happening right now and wonder what was the black flaming ball floating on the ground is.

She then feels something shaking from behind her back, hips where her weapon is until her weapon, Crescent Rose jumps off her back and land on the ground, she was about to grab it and put it to its place, but it suddenly unfolds by itself, Ruby jumps back a little when her weapon unfolds itself, Ruby is starting to get scared and feared because her weapon is acting weird.

Crescent Rose began to float, this made Ruby frozen, she was about to run and hide to a bush, but what got her really weirded out is Crescent Rose's blade or the tip of the blade began to separate, it suddenly has teeth for some reason until it fully separated showing a giant mouth or more technically the blade was a mouth, now this made Ruby run to a bush and hide and watch the scene before her.

The floating weapon floats to the black floating flames and it began to eat it, this got Ruby confuse, her weapon eating the black flames, what was even going on?!

She then took notice of her weapon eating the last black flame until came light coming from her weapon. The light was too bright, so she covered her eyes to not get blind. The light died down and she uncovers her eyes and was a bit surprise to see a white hair boy swept to one side and red eyes. He has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker "Soul" on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

"Who are you?" she asked as she was standing up and cautiously backs away from the boy as he look so suspicious.

"The names Soul Evans and I am your Demon Weapon"

* * *

 **Done, finally finish of making another story, sorry if there are any wrong things in the chapter Writerofthelostsoul and sorry for taking so long, I hope this is what you have expected if not, then bye bye story, anyways leave a review of what you think, you love, hate it, or ect.**


End file.
